


What Will Be

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie knows this won't go anywhere right now. She's seventeen and Nick is older than she is. But she knows what will be, and she can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will Be

"So you didn't See this coming?" Nick asked Cassie, incredulity in his voice. "I thought your visions were better!"

Better wasn't 100% accurate, of course, and Cassie had told him so dozens of times. Still, she knew he was angry at getting caught and being stuck in a dingy basement. He was likely cursing himself for getting her caught as well. He was so overprotective of her, and getting them both handcuffed together around one of the columns in the basement hadn't been his idea of protection.

"Give me a minute and I'll try to See a way out of this."

Nick huffed out a breath and leaned against her. His touch was distracting, and Cassie knew it would never go anywhere right now. She was seventeen, and he held her age in his head like a talisman. He kept his hands to himself when he was around her, though she knew what his thoughts and dreams were like. You couldn't live in each others' pockets and not know these things, after all. He probably knew that she had her hand rubbing against her clit in the shower or when he was out in the city looking to score a few deals. He probably knew what she was really doing with the detachable shower head in their motel rooms, as much as she claimed it was just to massage her shoulders after running through the streets. Well, the shower head was good for that, too, but once her muscles were loose, there was nothing like a strong jet of water _right there_ where she could pretend that it was Nick's fingers between her legs bringing her off.

She could climb into his lap. There was enough give in the chain they were attached to, and she was always lithe and nimble. She could straddle him, bury her face in his neck and breathe in the scent of him. He could slide an arm around her, and she could grind against his thigh, feeling the taut muscle rubbing against her clit through their clothes. It wouldn't be as good as his hand or his mouth, but there would be time for that later when they got out of here. If she caught him at a particularly good moment, he could slide his hand in and work those fingers into her, stretching her and getting slick with her arousal. Then they would slide smooth over her skin and rubbing her clit wouldn't be difficult. She could shimmy against him, getting him hard, then reciprocate with her mouth over him.

She _could,_ but she wouldn't do that now. If she did that now, there would be recriminations and denials that it was what he wanted. It would ruin everything, and the future that spun out of that possibility ended badly for them both. If she was patient, just a little bit more, then her age wouldn't be a problem for him. She would be legal, and he wouldn't feel like some kind of evil man corrupting her. She had lost her innocence long ago, seeing things happen long before she understood the consequences. Watchers couldn't help but grow up quickly, after all.

Cassie dug around in her hair for a bobby pin. She handed it to Nick. "You're better with locks than I am. This takes precision."

That line earned her a sardonic look. "This only works in the movies."

"You make the cheese work, what can I say?" Cassie told him, lips quirked in her trademark sardonic smile. "C'mon give it a try. The only other bobby pin left in this mess is already bent and won't work."

He took the bobby pin and got to work. That left Cassie able to admire the line of his neck and the play of his shoulders beneath his shirt. There was muscle there, not enough to be overpowering but just enough that she knew he could lift her weight, carry her and pin her to the wall. He _could,_ but he wouldn't do that. Not while he still considered her a child.

Stupid quirk of fate. Cassie cursed it soundly in her head as Nick got the tumblers to move in the handcuffs.

But she was seventeen, and eighteen wasn't that far away. As the handcuffs fell from their wrists, she couldn't help but grin at his goofy triumphant exclamation. She could wait. She'd waited long enough for what will be, and she knew it would be worth it.


End file.
